Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays do not require a separate light source, and thus their thickness and weight are generally less than those of liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Also, OLED displays have other favorable characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.